


Feel the Boop

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Exhibitionism, F/F, Intoxication, Large Cock, Mindbreak, Multi, Netorare, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Slutte Nighte for me blog, so I got sent the prompt 'Nora Valkyrie' and wrote this about it~Ahem. Nora's all hot and sweaty after working out for hours with Pyrrha, Pyrrha collapses, so Nora goes to find someone else to help her train. Ruby and Weiss were on a date, but they kindly volunteer themselves as Nora's latest training partners~The three end up dating~.





	Feel the Boop

"Whew.. Done already~?" Nora was almost entirely naked, she still wore her trainers, better grip to leverage her massive dick into Pyrrha's well fucked, well bred body. Pyrrha meanwhile, twitched mindlessly, her eyes totally blank, her mind shattered into a million tiny pieces from every one of Nora's brutal thrusts. The redhead was DRIPPING with sweat. A veritable puddle forming underneath her heels. Her abs shining with that warm, clear liquid, strings of spunk and sweat merging together along her cock and slinging from her balls "Guess I'll have to find another partner." she grins, wrapping a towel around her shoulders and rubbing it across the back of her neck.  
Pyrrha spasmed, again. On her back, her legs spread wide, coated in hers and Nora's sweat and spit and spunk and slop. Her pussy utterly ruined, her asshole gaped and elaking cum. She gurgles up a response, but only spunk bubbles from her lips, a single snotty bubble of jizzm bursting from her nostrils. Nora was still rock hard, her massive dick radiating heat and musk into the air, even after her marathon fuckfest with the invincible girl.

Splat~ Squeak. Nora's trainers were soaked through with spit, leaving wet footprints on the ground as she waltzed down the hallways. Her body was a furnace, radiating heat with every step. As she walks past windows, they fog up immediately. Dripping with the same heat and passion as the rest of her. "Hey, Ruby!" Nora cries out, interrupting Ruby and Weiss's date. "I need a workout partner, you game?"  
Ruby's face was shocked, at first. Her brows raised wide as weiss let out a little squeak. Nora Valkyrie, strutting through the halls of Beacon utterly nude. That was.. Indecent.But then.. Ruby began to blush. And gag. The stench drilled into her brain. "Nora what's gotten into you?" Ruby gulps, her thighs rubbing together.  
"What do you mean?" the ginger girl gave a delighted smile. Splat~ Her tits were shining with all the radiant warmth that dripped from her.  
"You're nude!" Weiss let out a disgusted sneer, covering her mouth and nose as Ruby took a deep drag.  
"Working out in the nude is great fun, you should try it." Nora bounced on her heels, a more than delighted smile on her face. "C'mon, Rub'~ Workout with me!" the paler girl was a mixture of horrified and utterly, totally aroused. She'd never seen Nora like this, so shameless so dominant so.. Perfect! Her panties were soaked, she nods her head and steps slowly towards the ginger, the situation was so utterly abusrd she didn't even feel like she was cheating on WEiss at all.  
Her ass wa grabbed, and Nora YANKED! Rrrrrripping her dres from her, the tattered fabrics fell to the ground in ribbons. "Ruby!" Weiss cried, trying to hold her breath, "I forbid this!" Weiss stamped her heel. Ruby took another deep drag, the air so hot and heavy it looked like two dark grey tentacles were drilling into her nose, another into her face. Nora's sweat was dripping from her features already.  
"Aww, no need to be a spoilt sport Weiss. You can join in as well!" Nora picks Ruby up by her ass, a delighted smile on her face as she spins the mostly-naked Huntress around in her arms, and drops Rubies face onto her cock. Ghloooorp~ Ruby began to suck immediately, the raw heat was driving her wild. She was held, upside down in Nora's arms, her legs spread apart as the ginger tilts her face forwards and slurps at her exposed pussy. Sixty-nining right there in the hallway. Her body dropped, gravity did most of the work of lodging Nora's rock hard and oh so very wet prick into her face.  
"I would never debase myself like that.. I'm a Schnee! Not some.. Vulgar nudist!" Talking was a mistake, every inhale Weiss gave had her drawing in more of Nora's pungent stink. The sweat and warmth, it set Weiss's body on fire. Her heels shift awkwardly on the floor, drawing themselves closer to Nora while the ginger was preoccupied by slurping Rubies cunt. Her tongue thrashed eagerly along that hairless pussy, her hips push upwards, bouncing Ruby's whole body along the sweaty cock that plugged up her throat.  
"Mhmff.. It's just.. Shrlppp~ Friends helping! Shlrpshlrp! Friends!" Nora's tongue thrashed eagerly along Ruby's sopping wet slit, her hands moved to grab at her fat ass, looking at Weiss from over the Rose's curvy rear. Her dick swabbed the other girl's throat. Weiss watched Nora's body with a look of barely restrained hunger. Salivating when she watched a bead of sweat roll from the Valkyrie's armpit. "Come chlosher~" her lips latched onto that pale white pussy, slobbering on it like she was eating an overly juicy fruit! Her tongue drives forwards. Rubies eyes roll. Her face smeared around that far too addictive dick.

Weiss stumbles, and falls. She was kneeling besides Nora as the athletic girl power fucked her girlfriend. Humiliated, dejected, uterly completely outclassed. All things a Princess should never be. She let the impotent rage well up within her as she took in deep breaths of the mindmelting steam. Crawling on her hands and knees, she finds herself positioned behind Nora, resting her palms on those perky asscheeks. They were freckled and cute. Ruby was gagging louder and louder. Weiss pushes her manicured nails into Nora's asscheeks, and spreads her asscheeks apart. "You have to thank me for this..." the fallen Princess mumbles, her mind breaking without even needing to get roughfucked by that cock. She tilts her face forwards, and presses a sweet and demure kiss to Nora's bouncing ass.  
Ghrlp~ Ghloorp! Mhmffff~ Rubies gags were getting louder, she couldn't stop all her spit from pouring back down her throat and splattering across that sweaty, musky rod! She tongues that length furiously, her eyes dizzied and unfocused when her tongue swirled along an extra fat cumvein. She couldn't even hear Weiss's sloppy tonguekisses just inches away. Her legs began to kick. Unable to latch onto Nora's face, they spread themselves wide and she squirts across the gingers body. Her clear girlish slime spraying over the moaning girls tongue as her throat was utterly remodelled.  
"Oh! Here it comes!" Nora let out a cry, so matter of factly. Her spitsoaked balls lift towards Rubies upside-down face. Her asshole clamps around Weiss's slobbering tongue. She hoists her hips straight up, and one steady torrent of her hot, thick cream began to unload into Rubies dangling gullet.  
"Ghrbhleeee~" she swallowed as much of it as she could, but cnsidering her current position. It was going to be messy. Incredinbly messy. Bubbles of jizzm burst from her nostrils and pour over her face. She hacks and gags, her naked belly bloating. And bloating. And bloating some more. Her eyes roll back into her skull, held balls deep onto the climaxing cock in her gullet.

\---

Outside, the warm summer sun radiated down on the lovebirds bodies. Their fingers locked together as they sat on the park bench outside, "Ugh, I can't believe it came to this." Weiss pouts, squeezing her fingers tight around Rubies as their wrists glide up and down, up and down.  
"Hehe~ Sorry about last time." Nora was sat inbetween them. Ruby and Weiss leaning into her body to squeeze their fingers around that fat Valkyrie dick. "I don't know what came over me. Maybe I'm part faunus?" she cocks a brow. "I was definitely in heat or something."  
Ruby giggles, Weiss rolls her eye. "Well I love you both." she fluttered her eyelashes cutely. Leaning towards Weiss and puckering up.  
"Love you too.." Weiss scowled, pressing her lips against Rubies own, the dick they were both jerking pumping hot ropes of cum onto the ground.


End file.
